


study break

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Libraries, Pre-Relationship, Studying, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Cosette's been doing school work pretty much non-stop all day. Eponine decides she needs a break.





	

Cosette has been sitting in the library for _hours_  just staring at her computer screen, unmoving except to scroll and occasionally type things. She hadn’t even gotten up to use the bathroom or get coffee or food like a sane person would. Heavy emphasis on the fact that she’s been there for hours. It was light outside when Cosette arrived and well, it wasn’t anymore.

Eponine had just finished with her second shift of the day and she made her way over to Cosette. They were still a little wary of each other, Cosette understandably more so, but they’d entered a tentative place of friendship that Eponine was grateful for.

“Are you trying to kill yourself studying?” Eponine asked. 

Cosette jumped, banging her knee on the desk she was working at. “Oh my god, you scared me.”

“Sorry, you’ve been pretty intensely absorbed in your work and I was getting a little concerned.”

“Well the project I’m working on is pretty intense. I’m in charge of the proofreading and that takings a long time.”

“But you need to take breaks,” Eponine pointed out. “It’s dark out. You’ve been here all day.”

Cosette looked out the window and sighed. “I didn’t even realize, wow. Thanks.” She ran a hand through her hair and her stomach growled. 

“If you want to stick your stuff behind the information desk for a bit, we could go down to the library cafe and get something to eat.”

“Is it still open?”

Eponine frowned. “I don’t know.” For all she worked in the library she could never remember what the hours for the cafe were.

Cosette minimized what she’d been working on in favor of searching the hours of the cafe. “Yeah, it’s closed now.”

“Shoot, well, I could run to the student center to get you something, I know there’s a twenty-four hour place there,” Eponine offered.

“You don’t have to do that,” Cosette said.

“I know, but you’ve got a lot of work to get done, and I need to get food for me anyways.”

Cosette sighed and then turned away from Eponine to fish her wallet out of her bag. “Since you’re doing me a favor, I’m just going to tell you to get yourself food on my meal plan because I have way too much money on it.” She handed her student ID over to Eponine.

“I’m not gonna do that,” Eponine said.

Cosette gave Eponine a pleading puppy dog look that Eponine found she just couldn’t argue with. 

“Your brother may be persuasive speaker, but you’ve got the persuasive body language down to a science.”

Cosette laughed.

“Fine, I will buy myself food on your meal plan. Don’t kill yourself working while I’m gone.”

“I won’t,” Cosette promised, smiling. “Thank you again ‘Ponine.”

“Of course,” Eponine said, and leaving Cosette, headed to the student center to get them both food.


End file.
